Sepasang Sayap
by Marineblau12
Summary: Apa yang diperlukan untuk mengarungi langit biru?


Apa yang diperlukan untuk mengarungi langit biru?

.

**Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa belongs to Youchi Takahashi**

**.**

**Sepasang Sayap**

.

Tsubasa itu…

… seperti ditakdirkan memang untuk bermain bola.

Saat-saat dia bermain, aku seperti melihatnya terbang, dengan sepasang sayap besar di punggungnya.

Aku suka melihat dia yang seperti itu; yang serius, yang punya tekad… yang selalu ingin melakukan lebih dan lebih lagi.

Melihatnya seperti itu, aku juga jadi ingin berada di sana, berdiri di lapangan luas, berada di sampingnya dan selalu jadi orang yang bisa dia andalkan.

Aku selalu ingin berjuang bersamanya.

Dia, selalu bisa jadi penyemangat untuk orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Jika mungkin nanti dia gantung sepatu dan tidak menjadi pelatih, seorang motivator mungkin bisa jadi karir yang bagus untuknya. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Sekarang, dia masih menikmati masa-masa menyenangkannya bermain bola.

Dan aku masih suka melihat wajah bersemangatnya seperti itu.

Dari dulu, aku hanya memang seperti itu. Hanya bisa berdiri di luar garis, cuma bisa berdoa dan berharap dia menang. Dan, jika keadaannya buruk, aku akan membantu merawat cideranya.

Terkadang, dia membuatku takut.

Dia begitu keras kepala, apalagi soal bola, hingga kadang tak memikirkan dirinya.

Ah, aku jadi ingat waktu pertandingan final SMP.

Aku memintanya untuk tetap tinggal di ruang kesehatan karena cideranya tambah parah. Dokter bilang, jika dipaksakan, ada kemungkinan dia tidak bisa main bola lagi selamanya.

Dari dulu aku tahu, bola adalah obsesi Tsubasa. Aku pikir, tidak apa tak bermain selama beberapa puluh menit, asal untuk selanjutnya masih bisa. Aku pikir dia setuju. Aku benar-benar memohon padanya waktu itu.

Tapi dia meninggalkanku.

Aku ingin menangis. Benar-benar ingin menangis.

Aku diabaikan olehnya karena dia lebih memilih bola. Aku hanya seorang gadis belasan tahun waktu itu, aku berpikir bahwa rasa sukaku padanya sia-sia. Tsubasa tidak akan pernah menjadikanku prioritasnya.

Seharusnya aku mendekat pada Kanda, bukan pada anak laki-laki yang tak peka seperti dia.

Tapi kemudian aku sadar, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaan ini meski dia milikku. Jadi aku putuskan berlari mengejarnya.

Di lorong, kami berhenti.

Dia berbalik waktu kupanggil. Cepat-cepat kuhapus wajahku yang basah, lalu tersenyum.

"Ganbatte, ne!"

Dia langsung membalasku dengan senyumnya sambil menyahut mengiyakan. Kemudian dia pergi. Aku masih di koridor itu, sendiri, dan akhirnya sadar bahwa inilah bagianku dalam hidupnya; seorang pendukung yang berusaha untuk terus menjangkaunya yang terbang semakin tinggi.

.

Dari pada rasa nyaman, aku lebih sering berdebar-debar saat bersama Tsubasa.

Di pertandingan, waktu merawat cideranya, waktu dia tersenyum dan memuji masakanku dan bilang bahwa aku calon isteri yang baik, jantungku selalu tak dapat dikendalikan.

Kadang, waktu dia berdiri dekat dengan Kumi, aku juga begitu. Tapi yang satu ini terasa tidak enak.

Aku sering bertanya-tanya, apa dia juga seperti itu kalau bersamaku?

Tapi kurasa tidak.

Tidak mungkin, ah. Kalau aku berpikir bahwa dia juga berdebar saat di dekatku, aku pasti membohongi diriku sendiri.

Aku pernah berdua dengannya berjalan di taman yang penuh pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang berkencan. Aku meliriknya, berharap dia terpengaruh sedikit dengan udara bertabur romansa ini, tapi dia terus saja berjalan.

Aku berhenti, melihat punggungnya yang menjauh dan semakin tak terjangkau.

Mungkin… beberapa tahun ke depan, dia benar-benar akan berada di luar jangkauanku. Aku belum siap jika itu terjadi.

"Sanae?"

Dia berhenti setelah sadar aku tak lagi ada bersamanya. Aku langsung menyahut dan agak berlari untuk bisa kembali sejajar, sempat aku ingin meraih lengannya, tapi urung.

Aku takut dia menolakku.

.

Setelah itu, keadaan tak bertambah baik. Pertandingan sudah selesai, kami sudah lulus. Dan Tsubasa akan pergi. Dari jendela, aku melihat Ishizaki dan yang lainnya menyalami Tsubasa. Aku ingin berada di sana, meraih tangannya, saling menjabat tangan, mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan hati yang senang.

Aku tahu itu impiannya, oleh sebab itu seharusnya aku juga harus senang bersamanya.

Tapi tidak. Aku justru menangis.

Bagaimana jika ini hari terakhir kami? Bagaimana jika setelah ini kami tidak bertemu lagi? Bagaimana jika dia tak lagi mengingatku?

Aku ketakutan dan terluka.

Sempat berniat untuk tak ikut mengantarnya pergi. Tapi aku punya sesuatu untuknya.

Waktu dia menanti bis, aku memanggil. Dia tersenyum senang sekali, pasti karena tidak sabar sebentar lagi akan ke brazil.

"Sanae? Aku pikir…"

"Ada yang ingin kuserahkan," kataku, menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan.

"Apa ini?"

"Bukalah."

"Sepatu?" dia bertanya, kelihatan senang sekali, "Terima kasih."

Yah… hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan. Ini mungkin dukungan terakhir yang bisa kuberikan untuknya.

"Semangat! Tsubasa!"

Dia tersenyum lagi, lalu tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Aku tahu mungkin ini bukan saatnya, tapi aku…" dia memungut bolanya dan menyerahkannya padaku, "… tolong jaga ya, separuh bagianku yang ini."

Hah?

Bisnya datang. Dia pergi. Aku masih terdiam tidak mengerti.

Yang tadi itu…

… apa maksudnya?

.

Berhubungan dengan orang seperti Tsubasa adalah sebuah hal yang benar-benar lain dibanding memiliki hubungan dengan orang-orang lain.

Kami tidak berkencan, tidak menyatakan perasaan (yah, mungkin aku sudah, tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung), dan kami tidak pernah bergandengan tangan. Tapi dia sering meneleponku, selalu memberi kabar, dan jika pulang, kami selalu bertemu lebih dulu baru bertemu dengan teman-teman yang lain.

Dia tidak pernah bicara soal perasaannya. Dia lebih senang bercerita tentang kehidupannya di sana padaku. Kami tidak banyak ngobrol, tapi selalu ada waktu yang dia sempatkan untuk menanyakan kabarku.

Bagiku, itu sudah cukup.

Aku tidak akan berharap yang berlebihan. Biar bagaimanapun, ini Tsubasa, bukan orang lain. Dia selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Aku tahu dia selalu seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak terkejut waktu dia memberiku cincin di stasion saat itu. Aku bahkan tak menyangka Tsubasa yang itu menciumku di tengah lapangan bola, malam hari, hanya ada kami berdua.

Otakku terasa beku.

Tapi memang seperti itulah dia. Tsubasa yang tidak pernah terduga.

Aku menangis, tapi juga tertawa waktu itu.

Lalu waktu berjalan lagi. Kami semakin dekat, menikah, dan dia membawaku ke tempatnya. Ke dunianya.

Dia masih Tsubasa yang sama yang menyukai bola, tapi dia juga sangat, sangat menyukaiku dan keluarga yang baru kami bangun bersama. Aku terbangun dengan melihat wajahnya, dia ngobrol denganku soal pertandingan, kami tertawa bersama, makan bersama, dan berbagi pelukan bersama.

Aku masih tetap pada posisiku yang sama, berdiri di belakang garis dan berdoa serta memberi semangat. Itulah tempatku, sebagai pendorong untuknya. Sebagai penyemangatnya. Dan Tsubasa selalu berdiri di sana sebagai tempat harapanku bertumpu.

Dia, yang berdiri di lapangan itu, adalah langit biru tempat mimpiku menyatu.

Tsubasa selalu punya sayap untuk bisa meraih mimpinya. Aku, juga akhirnya menerima sayap darinya, jadi aku bisa selalu mengejarnya, meraihnya di langit biru yang luas karena dia selalu menggenggam tanganku.

.

**Fin**

.


End file.
